Historias En El Tiempo
by noone00
Summary: Historias sin relación entre sí, de parejas de Digimon Adventure, en especial Taiora, Mimato, Takari y Kenyako.
1. Mal momento

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Mimato**

* * *

Ella debió saber que, el dejar entrar a Yamato a su habitación, estando sus padres aún despiertos, no era una buena idea. Desde que comenzaron a salir, el rubio la visitaba varias veces a la semana en su habitación, entrando por su balcón, a través de la escalera de emergencia. Casi siempre, le enviaba un mensaje diciéndole que iría, llegaba a eso de la medianoche, pero ese día, decidió llegar más temprano.

 _ **Yamato Ishida**_

 _Abre la puerta._

 _ **Mimi Tachikawa**_

 _¡¿Estás aquí?! Mis padres aun no duermen._

 _ **Yamato Ishida**_

 _No me importa, te necesito. Abres o rompo el pestillo_

 _Ella sabía muy bien que lo haría; fue muy difícil explicarles a sus padres como se había roto la última vez. Pasó pestillo a su puerta para que sus padres no entraran y dejó pasar al rubio._

 _No le dio tiempo a hablar…En el preciso momento en que puso un pie en la habitación, el rubio reclamó sus labios y ella, como siempre hacía cuando eso pasaba, sucumbió ante la tentación. Hace un mes, Yamato se había ido en una pequeña gira con su banda y, al parecer, la había extrañado como nunca._

 _No supo en que momento él la recostó en su cama, o cuando metió su mano debajo de su vestido y retiró su ropa interior. Solo fue consciente de lo que ocurría cuando una traviesa lengua comenzó a recorrer su parte más íntima…_

Y así, había llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba _._ Con sus padres a metros de ella, recibiendo el suculento placer que solo su novio podría brindarle.

─Ya…mato, por favor, detente. ─él la observó sonriente mientras seguía con su trabajo. Él sabía que le encantaba; su miedo consistía en que sus padres lo descubrieran. A él, esa idea le parecía por demás excitante. Intensificó los movimientos con su boca, haciendo que la chica desesperadamente tomara uno de los cojines de su cama y lo utilizaba para ahogar el salvaje gemido que dejó su boca al llegar al tan ansiado climax.

Yamato observó sonriente como los ojos color miel, lo observaban con lujuria. A la castaña parecía habérsele olvidado el hecho de que sus padres estaban en casa. El rubio no perdió la oportunidad; se abalanzó sobre ella rápidamente. Las ropas desaparecieron, las caricias se intensificaron y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, se encontraban unidos, compartiendo un exquisito y placentero vaivén. Mimi se aferraba a la espalda de su novio. Yamato era un hombre atractivo en todo el sentido de la palabra y cada día la enamoraba más.

─ ¿Mimi? ─llamaron desde la puerta. La castaña observó hacia allá, pero Yamato pareció no inmutarse. ─ ¿Estás bien?

─Sí…pa-papá. ─ respondió como pudo; el placer que sentía era intenso. ─Yama…detente. ─le susurró al oído al rubio, pero él la ignoró. Es más, aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas. ─ ¡Ah! ─gimió sin poder evitarlo.

─ ¡¿Estás bien, hija?! ─escuchó a su padre preguntar preocupado del otro lado de la puerta, pero Mimi tenía problemas para responderle.

─Yo…solo…─se mordió el labio para evitar un nuevo gemido. Yamato se lo pagaría pronto. ─ me golpeé el dedo pequeño del pie con la cama. ─terminó de decir.

─¿Y ese chirrido? ¿Qué estás haciendo en la cama?

¿Quién en su sano juicio contestaría esa pregunta estando en aquella?

─ _Nada, papá; solo es Yamato haciéndome ver estrellas._ ─pensó─ Estoy…─volvió a morderse el labio con tanta fuerza que pronto se lo cortaría. ─Estoy revisándola porque…creo que está…coja. ─ ya no podía más; los ojos se le pusieron en blanco. ─ Pero ya, papá; debo seguir leyendo mi libro. ─respondió desesperada.

─ ¿Qué libro?

─ ¡Adiós! ─exclamó de manera ruda. De segura, su padre se sintió herido, pero no podía tenerlo allí mientras su hijita llegaba al climax y menos si no sabía si iba a ser capaz de contenerse. Casi llora de alegría cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse. Ya podía volver su atención a su amado-odiado novio, quien la miraba sonriente sin detener sus movimientos. ─Ni se te ocurra…detenerte…─amenazó ella.

Y él volvió a sonreírle. Él sabía lo que le gustaba a su chica y en cuestión de minutos, la llevó al mismísimo cielo. La castaña se olvidó del mundo y dejó que su voz retumbara en las paredes de su habitación.

* * *

Mimi se levantó totalmente exhausta de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Yamato se había ido hace tiempo y ella necesitaba utilizar el baño.

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─Mimi frunció el ceño. Eran las tres de la mañana, ¿qué hacían sus padres conversando a esa hora?

─Sí, Satoe; ¿es que no lo entiendes? ─exclamó escandalizado. ─ ¡Estoy segura de que nuestra Mimi se estaba tocando! ─ exclamó. ─ ¡Nuestra pequeña niña estaba haciendo perversidades en su habitación!─ Mimi chilló por lo bajo, escandalizada. ─¡¿Y si se está exponiendo en las redes?!─exclamó el padre al borde del colapso.

─ ¡Es suficiente!¡Mañana mismo la llevamos a terapia! ¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestra niña!─ ambos comenzaron a sollozar dramáticamente.

La castaña suspiró.

Yamato era hombre muerto.

* * *

 **Este fic nació por la sencilla razón de que, a veces, se me ocurren ideas con diversas parejas, en diferente líneas de tiempo, con diferentes escenarios… que se me hacen imposibles compaginar. Así que este fic, está dedicado a todas esas ideas aleatorias que se me ocurran. Pueden ser parejas románticas, parejas que guarden amistad o hasta relatos familiares; en el presente, en el futuro, en el pasado; …cualquier cosa que se me pase por la mente, vendrá a parar aquí, con ratings desde K hasta M.**

 **La mayoría serán de Taiora, Mimato, Takari y Kenyako , pero también existirán los llamados capítulos "bonos", que involucrara otras parejas como el sorato, michiro, kenkari, etc...**

 **En otras noticias, como conmemoración al 1ro de agosto, (que ya sé que pasó, pero se me hizo imposible actualizar en ese día como quería), he actualizado todas las historias de Digimon y publicado dos nuevas. Estas historias son:**

 _ **Pequeño Angel (Taiora. Rated T)**_

 _ **No importa qué (Taiora, Rated T)**_

 _ **Broken (Taiora. Rated M (por temática fuerte))**_

 _ **Indeleble (Mimato. Rated T, próximamente M)**_

 _ **¡Como odio el amor! (Rated T. Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kenyako)**_

 _ **Historias en el tiempo (rated M, pero con historias de diferentes ratings Fic (casi todos sin relación entre ellos) de parejas de Digimon 01 y 02**_ **.).**

 **Sin más nada que decir,** **y recordando al heroico Wizardmon, me despido por ahora.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	2. Secreto

**D** **igimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Taiora**

* * *

Al ver aquel baño fuera de servicio, los "mejores amigos" se sonrieron con complicidad. El castaño tomó de la mano de la pelirroja y rápidamente se adentraron en él; allí nadie los molestaría…y más aún porque deberían estar en clase.

Taichi la aprisionó contra la pared y reclamó sus labios con pasión, sintiendo como Sora le correspondía al instante.

No era la primera vez que se besaban de ese modo, ni la primera vez que se obsequiaban caricias y mucho menos…la primera vez que hacían el amor.

Con desespero, Taichi abrió los botones de la camisa de la pelirroja mientras atacaba su cuello, con besos y mordiscos que quedarían plasmados en su piel. Desabrochó su sostén y atacó esos pechos que cada día lo volvían loco.

─Taichi…─suspiró presa del placer. Taichi nunca imaginó que la chica a la que no le importaba ensuciarse en el lodo con él, se convertiría en la hermosa mujer que lo volvía loco. Esas horas de futbol y tenis habían moldeado su cuerpo a la perfección…La pelirroja detuvo sus avances de manera brusca e hizo que le mirara directamente a los ojos. La lujuria que encontró en ellos, provocó que el castaño gruñera de placer. ─Te quiero…ahora…

Y no tuvo que decir más.

Ella le desabrochó los pantalones y liberó la hombría más que lista del chico mientras él adentraba su mano por debajo de su falda y bajaba su ropa interior. No más juegos, ni rodeos, el castaño la cargó y la apoyó aún más en la pared (si eso era posible); ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. Se hundió en ella como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ambos gimieron cuando se sintieron unidos una vez más.

Cada encuentro era mágico; era como si cada vez que estaban juntos, nuevas y más poderosas sensaciones los embriagara.

─Demonios, Sora…─dijo Taichi, Se sentía bien y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella llegara al tan aclamado climax.

─Tai…─gimió. Sentirse atrapada entre la pared y el castaño, quien la estaba poseyendo de una manera descomunal, la tenían mordiéndose el labio. Taichi era un amante excelente y sabía que le gustaba.

El vaivén se hizo más frenético y las embestidas más profundas. Ninguno de los dos podía contener los sonidos que salían de sus bocas.

Y por fin, ambos llegaron al ansiado orgasmo.

Con la respiración agitada, ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y se besaron una última vez, antes de que Taichi saliera de ella.

─ ¿Sabes? Ya deberíamos hacerlo oficial.

Porque ellos eran novios, solo que el mundo no lo sabía. Ella sonrió.

─ Me gusta más que seas mi mejor amigo frente a todos; eso lo hace más excitante. ─ Y Taichi no pudo evitar darle la razón porque, aunque adoraría que todos supieran que era su novia, la adrenalina de hacer el amor sabiendo que alguien podría descubrirlos en cualquier momento, era adictiva. Observó a la pelirroja arreglándose el uniforme.

Mientras compartiesen momentos como aquellos, él no se quejaría.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**


	3. Apoyo

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

 **Contiene pequeño spoiler del OVA 3**

* * *

 **Takari**

* * *

El fuego de la fogata ardía frente a sus ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sumido en sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué de nuevo le ocurría lo mismo. Sabía que los demás también habían perdido a sus compañeros, y lo entendía, pero a él le pesaba más.

Perder a Patamon por segunda vez fue duro y no sabía si se repondría por completo.

― ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? ― preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Él negó con la cabeza. Hikari, sin mediar palabra alguna, se sentó a su lado.

―No es justo, Hikari…― menciona casualmente mientras observa a Tokomon y los demás dormido plácidamente.

―Sé que no…, pero vinimos con la esperanza de poder hacer algo.

―No es fácil perderlo por segunda vez…―Hikari mantuvo silencio por algunos instantes. A pesar de que no estuvo presente cuando Angemon se había sacrificado en su batalla con Devimon, pero por todo lo que le habían contado y lo que ella había percibido por sí misma mientras interactuaba con el rubio, sabía que tenía que ir con cautela.

―Creo que eres fuerte, Takeru. ―él la miró con incredulidad.

― ¿Acaso no me viste llorar en los brazos de mi hermano como un bebé? ―trató de bromear el rubio para aligerar un poco la situación. Hikari le dedicó una media sonrisa.

―Llorar no te hace débil, simplemente…necesitabas desahogarte. ―respondió. ― ¿O me vas a decir que no te sentiste mejor después de hacerlo?

―Siempre sabes qué decir. ―La castaña apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

―Encontraremos una forma de que vuelvan; ya verás. Ellos nos recordarán; todo lo que hemos vivido no puede desaparecer así sin más ―Takeru la atrajo hacia él rodeándola por la cintura, abrazándola como pudo. El cuerpo de su amiga (al igual que el de él) había cambiado y cuando la tenía tan cerca, se le dificultaba saber cómo actuar o hasta donde podía acercársela para no irrespetarla, pero en esos momentos necesitaba con urgencia la paz que solo ella podía transmitirle.

―Quiero que sepas que nadie puede calmarme y consolarme como tú lo haces, Hikari. ― admitió sin pensar, besando su pelo tiernamente en el proceso. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no tenía cabeza para meditar sus palabras.

Hikari se sorprendió ante las palabras del rubio. Se alejó un poco de él para mirar su expresión y se sorprendió cuando Tk la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

―Takeru…― susurró. El rubio solo se limitó a rozar sus labios con los de ella. Esperó unos segundos por su reacción, y al ver que no le rechazaba, se animó a besarla con más confianza. Hikari no era una de las tantas chicas con la que solía salir y ser sociable. Ella era diferente y esperaba que lo entendiera. Y aunque la sintió tomar su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo mejor, él sabía que este beso podría no cambiar nada entre ellos porque cabía la posibilidad de que ella le estuviese respondiendo por compromiso o porque pensara que era lo que necesitaba. Y ese último pensamiento, en vez de enojarlo, lo enternecía porque era obvio que no era una experta en la materia, pero, aun así, daba su mejor esfuerzo.

Al final, se diese cuenta o no, él necesitaba ese beso e iba a aprovecharlo, por más egoísta que sonara. No le importaba que el muy sobreprotector hermano de la castaña, su hermano, sus amigos y sus recién encontrados digimons estuvieran dormidos a pocos metros de ellos, la atrajo más hacia él, la abrazó por completo y profundizó el beso mientras ella movía sus brazos hacia su cuello.

Estaban tan sumidos en su propio mundo que no notaron al par de espectadores que observaban a la distancia.

―Nyaromon, ¿no deberíamos ayudarla? Él está comiéndose su cara.

―No creo, ella no parece resistirse; al parecer le gusta.

― ¿A quién le gustaría que le hicieran eso?

―No sé, Tokomon, los humanos son extraños.

―Tienes razón, Nyaromon, los humanos son extraños.

―Mejor volvamos a dormir.

Ajenos a su alrededor, los jóvenes se separaron.

―TK...

―No necesito palabras; solo…abrázame; te necesito. ―y ella no se lo negó. Independientemente de que significara el beso que acababan de compartir, él la necesitaba y ella no se negaría a ayudar a alguien en su momento de quiebre y Takeru era un caso muy especial.

Las lágrimas que empapaban su hombro eran la muestra de cuanto la necesitaba él en ese momento.

* * *

 **La tercera OVA realmente me conmovió y les digo que hasta lloré cuando la dichosa cuenta llegó a cero; fue realmente desgarrador. Estoy realmente esperando por la próxima.**

 **En fin, varios capítulos de este fic han sido inspirados de esta OVA y espero ser capaz de subirlos pronto.**

 **Gracias a todos ustedes por leer y como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	4. Consecuencias de una Herida

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Taiora**

* * *

― Meiko estará bien; al parecer Gennai solo la dejó inconsciente para provocar a Meicoomon. ― declara Joe mientras observa a la muchacha que mantenía la mirada perdida. No sabían qué había hecho Gennai con Meicoomon, pero por los momentos, tendrían que conformarse con prepararse mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ― pregunta Takeru.

― Deberíamos adentrarnos un poco más en el bosque por protección; creo que este lugar es inseguro. ― interviene Koushiro y todos concuerdan con él, así que, no perdieron tiempo en emprender camino.

No sabían por qué Dark Gennai se había llevado a Meicoomon y no tenían la menor idea de cuál sería su próximo avance, pero de algo estaban seguros: se avecinaba una gran batalla que no sabían si podrían superar con la situación actual de sus digimons. Estaban cansados y otros además, estaban heridos aunque no lo demostrasen.

―Sora, ¿estás bien? ― pregunta Hikari sacándola del trance en que se encontraba.

― Claro…de maravilla. ― respondió brindándole una sonrisa que Hikari identificó como forzada.

―No, no lo está; y no quiere que nadie la ayuda. ― interviene Piyomon. ― Ella lo niega, pero algo le duele. ― Hikari la observa con preocupación.

― ¿Es eso cierto? Si es así, puedo hablar con los demás para que nos detengamos. ― Aunque no estuvo allí, los demás le contaron sobre los golpes que recibió cuando enfrentaron a Machinedramon y desde un principio, a pesar de que Sora parecía estar ilesa, no estaba convencida del todo.

― Estoy bien; sigamos. ― Obviamente, la pequeña Yagami no mordió el anzuelo, así que, caminó a su lado, atenta ante cualquier señal de debilidad. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba igual de pendientes que ella, pero él sentía y tenía que guiar al grupo y no creía prudente agregarle más preocupación de las que ya tenía.

Por su parte, Sora se recriminaba mentalmente por no ser más discreta. Era cierto que no se sentía bien, pero los demás no tenían por qué enterarse. Ella sabía lo observadora que era Hikari y trato de alejarse lo más que pudo de ella a sabiendas de que sería la primera en notarlo. Le dolía mucho la espalda, lo cual no era para menos después del golpe que recibió, pero no le había dolido tanto hasta que la adrenalina de lo ocurrido abandonó su cuerpo. Además, teniendo en cuenta que con todo lo que estaba pasando con Piyomon, no había estado durmiendo bien y menos alimentándose como se debía y eso, le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo.

― ¿Segura? ― volvió a preguntar la menor de los Yagami y Sora asiente. Trató de tolerar el dolor lo mejor que pudo, pero al final, fue en vano, por lo que, luego de varios minutos de camino, no pudo seguir más; si no es por la intervención de Hikari, hubiese dado de cara contra el suelo. ― No estás bien… ¡Chicos! ― todos giraron de inmediato.

* * *

― Tienes algo de fiebre…― Joe observo a la chica por unos momentos. ― ¿Estás mareada? ― Sora negó. Joe comenzó a palmear la espalda de la chica sobre la ropa y sintió como Sora daba un pequeño respingo cuando palmeó un lugar en específico ― Del uno al diez, ¿Cuánto de duele?

― Un once…― respondió. Todos estaban pendientes al pequeño chequeo que le hacía Joe a la chica, especialmente, Taichi que no perdía ningún rastro de lo que el joven hacía. Estaba por demás preocupado.

― Necesito ver el área afectada…¿puedo? ― Sora se sonrojó levemente; le daba un tanto de vergüenza, pero al final, eran sus amigos y no había nada perverso en la situación. Se levantó un poco la camisa y de inmediato, los chicos observaron el enorme moretón que adornaba su espalda.

― Se ve mal; Sora, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? ― le reprocha Mimi. Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

― ¿Puedes tratarla, Joe? ― pregunta Taichi impaciente.

― Creo que sí. ― buscó entre sus cosas. Sacó un ungüento y un frasco de pastillas― Puede que esto ayude. Aunque estoy preocupado de que tengas alguna costilla rota y eso sí, es peligroso.

― ¿Qué haremos?

― Por ahora, voy a vendarte solo por esta noche, ya que no es un método muy recomendable, pero dado que no estamos cerca de un hospital, es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

―Si quieren, puedo ir por hierbas medicinales. ― ofreció Palmon.

―Se te agradecería mucho. ―dijo, mientras dirigía su atención nuevamente hacia Sora. ―Por ahora, no debes hacer esfuerzos.

Y así, decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche en ese lugar.

* * *

La fogata ardía mientras los antiguos niños elegidos descansaban alrededor de ésta. Joe había aplicado el ungüento en la zona afectada y la vendó por precaución. La joven pelirroja había quedado fuera de juego con la mezcla de los analgésicos que le dio Joe y el té que habían preparado con las hierbas medicinales que Palmon había conseguido. De acuerdo a la magnitud del dolor que Sora parecía experimentar, Joe pensó que sería prudente la mezcla de ambas cosas. Sora cayó rendida casi al instante.

Desde entonces, había alguien que resguardaba su sueño.

En el preciso momento en el que Hikari llamó su atención, Taichi sintió el pánico recorrer su ser al ver a Sora apoyada de su hermana menor. Sora, nunca se deja mostrar débil y si se desplomó así, es porque llegó a su último esfuerzo. Y estaba asustado, muy asustado porque lo que dijo Joe era grave. Él no era medico ni tenía el mínimo conocimiento al respecto, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que algo roto o fuera de lugar cerca de los pulmones o el corazón de una persona, es algo que podría amenazar su vida y decir que eso lo preocupaba, era quedarse corto. La observa dormir a su lado y no controla el impulso de acariciar su rostro suavemente. Se veía tan tranquila, tan relajada…tan bella…porque para él, Sora siempre ha sido hermosa; que él no se lo dejase saber muy a menudo, era otra historia. Debió haber estado allí para evitar que se lastimara, se culpaba por no haber estado allí.

―¿No puedes dormir? ―Taichi dio un pequeño respingo.

―Me asustaste.

― Lo siento. ― responde. ― ¿Ha pasado algo?

―Aún tiene algo de fiebre…― Hikari asintió.

― Ya verás que estará mejor. ― él asiente. ― Hermano, en serio, Sora es fuerte; esto no es nada para ella.

―Eso es lo que me preocupa; ella es fuerte y si admitió que le dolía tanto, es porque se siente mil veces peor. ― Odiaba que la pelirroja tomara todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y que encima se enojara con él cuando trataba de aminorarle la carga, pero al mismo tiempo amaba esa faceta de Sora porque era una de las tantas cosas que le confirmaban el corazón noble y sincero que poseía.

Se mantienen en silencio por unos minutos.

― ¿Por qué no le dices que la amas? ― soltó Hikari de repente.

― No sé de qué hablas…

―Puedes negarlo si quieres, pero es algo que escapa de tu control. ¿Qué hubieses hecho si el encuentro con Machinedramon hubiese sido fatal? ¿Podrías haber vivido con la duda?

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan madura? Te recuerdo que soy el mayor, ¿eh? ― la menor de los Yagami le sonrió. ― Es una vida, Hikari, una vida de amistad; no puedo simplemente arriesgar una amistad como la que tenemos así. ¿Qué tal si ella no piensa lo mismo? ¿Qué se supone que haga?

―Seguir adelante…

―Oh, vaya, Hikari, no me digas…

―…aunque sé que no será necesario. ―terminó de decir.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

― Intuición femenina.

―Eso no es una justificación.

― Pues porque sí.

―Eso tampoco es una justificación. ― ella sólo se encoge de hombros. ― Ya, en serio, ¿por qué lo dices?

― Simplemente lo sé; confía en mí, ¿bien? ― El joven castaño observa a su amiga pelirroja. ¿Realmente valdría la pena? ― Iré a descansar un poco; cualquier cosa, me llamas. ―él asiente. Hikari le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Algo le decía que pronto las cosas entre su hermano y Sora cambiarían para mejor.

* * *

No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo era consciente de que despertó al sentir un pequeño movimiento a su lado.

―Disculpa si te desperté…―aún medio dormido, no reconoció la voz de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, se tensó.

― ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Estás incómoda? ¿Te duele algo? ― preguntó rápidamente.

―Solo sentí una pequeña molestia. ― dijo mientras quedaba acostada de lado, de frente a Taichi. El castaño colocó su mano en su frente.

― Aun tienes algo de fiebre…―declara.

―Estoy bien…

― No, no lo estás. ― rebate. Le acomoda la frazada y toma el pañuelo húmedo que yacía en un contenedor con agua, lo exprime y se lo coloca en la frente. ― Aun es de noche; vuelve a dormir.

― No has dormido nada…

― Eso no importa.

― A mí sí me importa. ― el castaño se pone en la misma posición que ella y la observa con el ceño fruncido.

― Yo no soy el que está herido. ―ella se queda en silencio. Él también lo hace mientras la observa con adoración ― Solo quiero que estés bien. ― Sora le observa con expectación porque siente que aún no ha terminado de hablar. ― Esto me recuerda aquella vez que Datamon te secuestró; estaba tan asustado.

― Taichi…

― Solo quería salvarte y por eso, mi emblema brilló; has estado involucrada en cada momento de superación que he tenido y quiero que eso siga por mucho tiempo, así que, por lo que más quieras, cuídate, porque no soportaría perderte; matarían dos pájaros de un tiro.

La joven se quedó sin habla. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y es que ese era el efecto que tenía Taichi en ella y el condenado no parecía notarlo. Sí, sentía dolor y sentía la debilidad de la fiebre que la aquejaba, pero cuando él estaba a su lado, todo parecía quedar en segundo plano. Lo amaba, desde hace mucho tiempo y no sabía cuánto más podría ocultarlo. Pues Taichi no era el chico más maduro de todos, pero era el más extraordinario ser humano que había cruzado camino con ella hace tantos años atrás y sabía que era perfecto ante sus ojos. Siempre cuidándola, siempre queriéndola…siempre haciéndola sentir especial.

No sabe qué la motivó, si era un delirio del momento o los analgésicos que le dio el superior, tomando algo de valor prestado de Taichi, lo atrajo del cuello hasta acercarlo a centímetros de su rostro. Ninguno se veía sorprendido por su situación actual, estaban más bien ansiosos por lo que vendría y fue Sora la que dio el paso definitivo.

Tímido, intenso y provocativo: las palabras que llegaron a la mente del castaño cuando sintió los labios de Sora hacer contacto con los suyos. Le encantó sobremanera la corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió de cabeza a pies con tan solo aquel breve roce y su cerebro parecía no poder procesar que de verdad aquello estuviese ocurriendo, es como si trataran de confirmar una hipótesis con aquel roce. Se observaron por unos breves instantes hasta que Taichi apeteció más. Aquel pequeño roce no hizo más que desencadenar todos aquellos sentimientos que llevaba años reprimiendo, así que se dejó llevar y se entregó a aquel beso que podría significar tantas cosas y a la vez nada, pero prefirió no pensar tanto y enfocarse en disfrutar el contacto.

Lamentablemente, el aire se hizo necesario.

― Y… ¿qué tal? ― ella sonríe.

―Idiota…― él sonrió a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

― Te amo, mi cielo. ― Listo, lo había dicho y se sintió realmente bien hacerlo, especialmente, al ver como ella le sonrió ante la declaración.

― Y yo a ti, Tai.

No fue necesario decir más…Taichi la envolvió entre sus brazos, acariciando suavemente la zona de su espalda donde yacía el moretón producto de su encuentro con Machinedramon y es que en que cabeza cabía la idea de enfrentarse a ese monstruo ella sola. Ella tal vez no lo admitiría jamás, pero para Taichi, Sora estaba igual de loca que él, solo que ella sabía disimularlo mejor. Fuese lo que fuese, él estaba loco, pero por ella y era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Tenía una novia que no titubeaba en sacrificarse por los demás y eso lo asustaba y lo llenaba de orgullo al mismo tiempo.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo y se hundió en la esencia que tanto le encantaba desde su infancia. No esperaba que una herida pudiese traer tan buenos resultados, pero nunca había estado tan feliz de experimentar el dolor que sentía, porque mientras Taichi estuviese con ella, todo estaría bien o por lo menos, él intentaría arreglarlo.

Al estilo Taichi, por supuesto.


End file.
